The Defeat of the Overlord
This is how The Defeat of the Overlord goes in The Rise of the Beginning. Overlord is enjoying his return The Overlord: It feels good to be back. he feels a presence The Overlord: I sense something. A presence I haven't felt since... is shocked The Overlord: The Princesses! goes to find them armor glows sees them The Overlord: There they are. lands The Overlord: Why do you even care? Ninjago isn't your home. Equestria is. Princess Luna: That may be true. But we do what we must, no matter the cost. clash with him then fights them fires at him he deflects the blast back at her is angered Princess Celestia: Give us one reason not to say goodbye right now. The Overlord: I'll give you two. You want to spend the rest of your lives with Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd, and you care about them. alicorns pause, holding back their emotions The Overlord: Ah, your emotions. You can't get rid of them. It's hard to think, isn't it? grins he fights them blasts him he blocks it The Overlord: You only delay the inevitable. Twilight Sparkle: Prepare to be defeated. The Overlord: You are princesses, but only in your realm of Equestria. In your hearts, I sense hesitation and heartbreak on returning to your realm. he mocks them The Overlord: Part of you wants to stay in the realm of Ninjago to understand the Ninja. To be one of them. grins at them The Overlord: Your hopes weaken you. Overlord lunges his trident to stab the alicorns blasts him he runs to the princesses Lloyd: Princesses! carries them Lloyd: Hang in there. puts them down is concerned Twilight Sparkle: Lloyd, why would you risk your life? Lloyd: Because, I was able to protect you. he asks them a question Lloyd: Is it true what the Overlord said? Part of you wants to stay in this realm to understand us? nod their heads Lloyd: But why? Princess Luna: We wanted to protect you at at all cost. Lloyd: But what's wrong with your realm? Twilight Sparkle: It's a bit... crowded. Lloyd: But if you stay here, who's gonna rule your realm in your absence? Princess Cadance: Seladon has volunteered to watch over our world. Eventually. Lloyd: Oh. Jay: Really? nod their heads the city, the citizens see the Overlord Citizen: He's back! I can't take it! shrieks Ugh! runs away in fear he bumps into the Overlord The Overlord: Ahhhhhh... Citizen: Overlord...! Overlord sees the citizens The Overlord: My Ninjago slaves... grins he blasts buildings is scared sees the Crystal Elemental The Overlord: growls That is mine! gets after it regains his physical form he attempts to grab it, Mac gets it then arrives with it Mac Grimborn: The Crystal Elemental has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that the Overlord does not. gets to the center Crystal Elemental is inserted appears everywhere as the Overlord watches The Overlord: What? No... No! Stop! lights glow on the Ninja they crack the Overlord's armor The Overlord: screams Overlord is banished as a rainbow appears and Garmadon see this citizens cheer trots in happiness sees her Lloyd: Rarity, you're shiny. Rarity: